Your Pain is Mine
by Kanju.Satsuki
Summary: Ten years ago, Jack and Red were innocent little children, who got caught up in some big slaughter mission. For the rest of their immortal lives, They'll have to live with each other and help everyone as they grow up and realize that no one knows of their existence anymore. During these vigorous years Red has developed a certain feeling she's not used to when she's around Jack.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N - For this FanFic the animatronics have names :3**

**Freddy- Fredrick**

**Bonnie- Violet**

**Chicka- Sophie**

**Foxy- Jack**

**Golden Freddy- Red (dedication to NecromanedAngel)**

**Purple Guy – Vincent**

**Enjoy!**

**PROLOUGE**

A six year old girl named Red and her friend Jack, Fredrick, Sophie, and Violet had followed an employee dressed in the Golden Freddy suit for a surprise… Her friends smiled, as they waited eagerly for the surprise. She looked at her best friend Jack

"What do you think the surprise is?"

She asked, not noticing the knife the "employee" had pulled out. Jack flashed a toothless smile as he said,

"I think it has to d- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWIE!"

"MOMMY HELP ME!" he screamed in an agonizing tone as he coughed up blood.

"H…help….help me…Red *cough cough* RED PLZ! It was that moment when she noticed the knife. She watched as the man took the blood drenched blade from her friend's stomach. She cried, sobbed to be exact.

"Shh. Shhhh. There there little Red. I'm sending you to a place where you and your friends will be together forever." The purple garbed man murmured soothingly. He shot her one last soothing look before swiftly ending the little girl's life.

Jack took one last glimpse of his life as it was draining away from him. His last moments of life was him watching his beloved friend get brutally murdered. Then everything blacked out.

Purple guy the proceeded to stuff the bodies into the suits. Taking off the Golden Freddy suit, he carefully placed Red's body into the suit, showing gentleness he had not shown to Fredrick, Violet, and Sophie.

"Rest in peace little Red. Go join your friends in the afterlife." The purple guy then put he the head on Red. The he went onto Jack. Just like he did with Red, he carefully placed Jack's limp body into the fox suit knowing it was the little boy's favorite. "….Goodbye…..Jack…"

**A/N- Hey my fellow gamers! Hope you like it so far…. This was suggested by SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many people so I just had to try it! Cia later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ar Ye Afeard?

**`A/N Just warning you… This chapter will shift from pov to pov. So plz don't get annoyed. Comment/PM me if you think it's too much THX! So here's the next chapter its kindda short but you guys might not get much in the next few days. Stupid school… anyways ENJOY as always :3**

**Chapter 2: AR YE AFEARD?**

"_**But you're not alone**_

_**Because I'll make this place your home"**_

**-Phillip Philips**

Slowly, Red blinked open her eyes. A metallic groan was heard. She looked around, then stood up. She realized that they were alive… through the suits and smiled. Purple guy had kept his promise! She shook the others awake "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTTS!"

**Jack's POV:**

I awoke to a bright light, blinding me. I noticed that I was wearing a mask that I couldn't quite pull off… I looked at myself from head to toe…

I WAS A FOX? With an eyepatch and a hook for a hand… _This can't be right….. _I thought to myself

"JACK" a voice squealed, as a golden bear tackled me.

"RED! I missed you"

"Me too!"

"Just one question…."

"Mhmmmmm?'

"Why are you a bear? A golden one to be exact?"

"Reasons" she somehow blushed and shoved me. Our personalities had matured from the "incident"

"You have a show soon" she pointed to the others that were already leaving

"Go get ready…Foxy…" With that I felt my animatronic face feel red as a tomato.

**The Next Morning **

**A/N- HOLD UP! BTW, the two main characters Jack + Red have human form. YAY!**

**Red: Long black hair with gold/blond highlights, a black dress shirt with a gold suit jacket, black pants, black flats, golden bear ears along with a small navy blue top hat in between, and last but not least, a navy blue bowtie around her neck. And she's 5'4 (this was NecromancedAngel's design)**

**Jack: A maroon and white striped t-shirt, black jeans with a chain link belt, maroon and gold high tops with black/silver laces, Gerudo Red hair (PM me if you know the reference :3) And a black flat rim hat with a silver pirate hook stitched on the front. And he's 5'9 **

**So there… Those are the characters' human forms. LET'S get to the STORY then!**

**Red's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and switched into my human form. Jack also walks out of his room and into the hallway of where I stand. "Good morning' Red…" he said as he flipped his fiery red hair to get it out of his face, but it gets messed up even more (**typical Jack XD) **I laughed the ruffled his hair making it EVEN WORSE.

"STAP IT! Would you like it if I did that to you Red?" he grabbed my top hat and took off. I watch him sprint down the hallway the realized, _CRAP! I NEED THAT _

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I found myself running after him. I chased him down in the dark restaurant.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN RED! BETCHA CANT!" he yelled

I smirked. Teleported in front of him and grabbed my hat and I placed it back on my head.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh gawd it's just you.…. Red"

"You got me there Red... But in a race-on foot of course- I would beat you."

"Hey Red?"

"Mhm"

"Do you have anything to eat I'm hungry"

"Yeah. Hold on…." I decided to conjure up a slice of pizza for Jack and a piece of cheesy bread for me. Cause I'm awesome.

"Ommmmmnomnomnom… THIS IS GREAT!" Jack said as I silently ate my cheesy bread

"Wha…..? Why do you get the cheesy bwead? Jack said with his mouth full of pizza

"Cause I do!" I said hiding the bread behind my back.

-**Hours**-**Later**-

"Hey, where are the others?" Jack whispered into my ear, it was at that moment when I saw kids heading towards the door, as someone unlocked it, most likely the manager, and pointed in their direction. Jack whispered,

"Red... Run its Purple Guy… Get outa here now I'll take care of it, GO now!" I nodded then I teleported into the shadows along with a knife I grabbed from the kitchen. _It was Sunday… _I realized _the pizza place isn't open on Sundays… so it has to be Purple Guy…._

"Jack… what on earth are doing up at 12:00 at night? I will have to punish you. You already know the consequences because of the incident on Wednesday. Good thing I have a weapon on me HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I overheard and I started sobbing. I didn't want anything to happen to him cause I kindda had a crush on him…Ahhhhhh…_ Jack, I hope that you're okay…_

**Jack's POV:**

Suddenly a gold blur tackled Purple Guy, knocking the blade out of his hand, and holding one of the knifes from the kitchen to his throat.

"Red, I told you to stay out of this. I did-

"Look who joined our party, Miss Red, watching out for her little boyfriend… How sweet, but I'm sorry to crash your little date. Fredrick, take our little Red to the supply closet, she'll stay there until Monday afternoon."

**Red's POV:**

I watched as Fredrick lugged me into the supply closet, locking the door. Snorting, I teleported out then jumped on Purple Guy, or otherwise known as Vincent, as that was his real name.

**Jack's POV:**

I felt a throb in lower back, I crane my neck to see a gunshot wound just below my ribcage. I turned around fully to see Violet holding a 32-caliber pistol… Red and I locked eyes as the back side of by shirt becomes soaked with my blood. I soon felt the cold floor on my face and sputtered out,

"Red… LOOK OUT!"

**Red's POV: **

"JACK! I dodged Violet, grabbed Jack and teleported away, and patched him up since our human forms weren't exactly human and were still somewhat animatronic.

"Thank You Red… Back there, was it true… do you really like me?" His gaze met mine His aqua blue eyes staring into mine, searching for an answer. I blushed, then said, "LOOK AT THE TIME! Sorry, I have to go clean off the tables for tomorrow! See ya later Jack!" I teleported away my face almost completely red.

**Jack's POV:**

"Off to clean the toilets… Yay me" I started walking towards the restrooms to start to clean them, happily.

**A/N- Another chapter that took me FOREVER to write! But need to keep this story going. Well again im sorry for the short POV's. BAI! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3: The Legendary Time Skip

**A/N- Hey guys… sorry I haven't been posting, and the chapters are short, but like I promised here's Chapter 3!**

**TIME SKIP TO MODAY BROUGHT TO YOU BY 3 OUT OF 12 PIECES OF  
KRONOS **

**Red's POV:**

I stayed in the shadows, in human form, watching the three preform. Vincent had hacked them earlier and he had apologized for their behavior.

**A/N- Sorry I HATE DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS, I keep switching the POV because this was taken from an RP….. Don't ask… OHHH I know who you could ask…..NecromancedAngel! THAT"S IT! Yeah talk to her… NOT ME ABOUT THIS STUFF. Bai! **

**Jack's POV:**

As I did my number, I watched the little children try to sing and dance along with me. I spotted two of them, they kinda stood out._ Hey, they look exactly like Red and I when we were younger. This can't be a coincidence…._

**Red's POV:**

I saw the same children that Jack was focused on, it was so confusing. It felt like I've traveled back in time... 10 years in time…because I remember doing the same thing with Jack and the gang before the "incident". I smiled mentally. I saw him…. Jack smiled at me through his suit. I felt my face start to burn, with that I smiled back. I watched the kids play with Jack, or "Foxy the Pirate Fox"

"ARRRRRRRRRR mates, you want me treasure? Well catch me then Harharharahraharhar!" I watched as Jack dashed off… I followed him through the shadows.

"Look mates, there's me treasure… that golden bear… he pointed at me. I did a mental face palm and glared at him as kids ran towards me. I smirked, and ran behind him, as the kids tackled him down.

"OWWIE! MATES, SEISE THAT BEAR" He gave me an evil-looking smile. _UHHHHHHHG. WHY ME?_ I laughed, as I ran all over his stuff and the kids stampeded on it, trying to get me.

**A/N- Hence the chapter's name, TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY 4 OUT OF 12 PIECES OF KRONOS. **

**Me- Yes, I've found another piece**

**You- NO WHY ? WHY?**

**Me- Cause I did, plus IM AWESOME. That's why.**

**You- …...okay then….. **

**Jack's POV:**

"Hey Red…."

"Mhm?"

"Remember a couple of days ago when Vincent called me your "little boyfriend"? Is it true? Do you like me? AND DON"T THINK ABOUT TRYING TO AVOID THE QUESTION BY TELEPORTING AWAY FROM ME! I want an answer Red…. Because…. I like you…too"

She blushed, looking down at her beautiful flats on her feet. I put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. I said strongly,

"Please Red, It will make my life so much easier if you could answer this simple Yes, or No question." She mumbled something under her breath. Something that sounded like a "Mhm…"

"Can you say it a tiny bit louder?"

"Yes Jack, I do" she said only slightly louder than before, her face literally the equivalent to a tomato… no scratch that it was redder.

"You know, I like you ever since we met. In fact… I loved you."

Then I kissed her, on impulse._ WHAT ARE YOU THINKING JACK! You just told her you feelings. WTF is wrong with you? _… After we parted, her face was the color of red paint. So was mine.

"love ya too" After all of these years, she had developed a sorta western-y acent due to Golden Freedy's voice box having a western accent programed in it. With my hand still on her cheek, still red with embarrassment I say,

"Let's keep this to ourselves. Ohhh yeah… I forgot…. Vincent threw out you bed to make room for more "supplies" So you can sleep in my bed and I'll find another place to sleep until we get this figured out." She sighed, I knew she loved that bed. I felt really bad for her. She blushed slightly

"We can share the bed, if you'd like."

"Only if you want to" She nodded, "its okay with me… I don't mind."

"Its 11:00 so do you want to go to sleep now? The others were asleep at 9:30… And if we don't go sleep, another "incident" might happen…" I said. She nodded and stared towards my room. I flowed her into my room.

"If you want you can change in the bathroom." She snapped her fingers and gold fuzzy pajama pants along with a big black shirt that resembled the tux jacket and dress shirt she always wore.

"Wow Red, I never knew how hot you looked in PJ's" I winked at her and gave her one of my best smiles. She blushed, then transported a cream pie from the kitchen and chucked it at me. I quickly got my pjs and put them on. I was now wearing a black shirt along with maroon boxes

"Night" we both said at the same time. Awkward right? As she fell asleep I put my arm around her.

**Red's POV:**

I blushed as soon as I felt his arm go around my shoulders and I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N- One romantic moment down, 314,159,265.3 to go! (PI XD)**

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

I woke up really early, like always, and I teleported to the kitchen to make myself pancakes, which was a mistake because I woke up Jack with my amazing pancake-making skills.

**A/N- CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen to Red's pancakes? **

**You- Jack's going to eat them.**

**Me- You don't say? Well guys I hope u like it, I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next two weeks! : 3 CIA LATER**


	4. Chapter 4: Pancakes

**A/N- so sorry to keep you waiting on such a "TERIBLE CLIFFHANGER" WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ROMANTICNESS PLESE STOP READING (it's for your own good…..) Anyways, if you're not… well then… READ ON: 3 BTW- The quote from the song is in the shape of Freddy's head….I didn't plan it to be like that… **

**CHAPTER 4: PANCKES!  
**

"_**You are the main attraction, **_

_**Your story must be told, **_

_**You are a chain reaction that never gets old, **_

_**Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold, **_

_**Some bots are just distractions,**_

_**Some bots are just gold"**_

**-Just Gold by Mandopony**

**Jack's POV:**

I woke up to the fresh smell of delectable pancakes. I walked in to the kitchen to see Red, who looked adorable in the new Osiris' that I had bought her a couple of days ago. I watched her as she grabbed the pancake flour dumped it into a bowl.

"You going to make some for me too Red?" She sighed and added another serving to the bowl.

"Thanks Red." I walked up to her, told her to turn around I kissed her lightly. She sighed and kept making the pancakes  
"why don't you sit down Red, every time that you make pancakes, some of them are burned." I smirked, she pouted.

"Did you like the pancakes yesterday?

"Yeah I LOVED THEM…" who made them

"I did. Were they burnt?"

"….no" I felt so embarrassed. She was still pouting

"Even Sophie said they were good and she HATES PANCAKES!" Now she was mad…. You never want to be in the same room with Red when she's mad.

"Well… I bet mine are 5 times better cuz I put chocolate chips in them." I said proudly. Just to defy me she dumped a giant bowl of melted chocolate into the mix.

"There…. "

"You can never live your life without your chocolate, right Red." And that wasn't a smart move because the next thing I knew, I was covered with melted chocolate. I took a lick off of my shirt…

"Mmmm… so sweet just like you Red." She then punched me in the arm. And that girl is strong man… She the poured the mix into a pan while the others walked in sleepily.

**A/N- I DID NOT WRITE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ… BLAME NECROMANCEDANGEL! IF YOU HAS A PROBLEM, TALK TO HER PLZ THX! enjoy…..I guess?**

**Still Jack's POV:**

I whispered to Red,

"I heard from Sophie that Freddy and Violet like…did things….."

She then grabbed a frying pan and decided to whack me with it on to of my head. I heard everybody laughing hysterically. I groaned in pain and scurried off to my room to change out of my chocolate-covered shirt and boxers.

**Red's POV:**

I received high-fives from everyone, as we snicker about that Jack "The Big Bad Pirate Fox" had retreated.

"That was awesome, but not as awesome as last night. Right my little Fredbear?" Freddy nodded and licked his lips. _So Sophie was right... _I thought. I held my frying pan in a defensive stance

"Must I whack you as well?"

"You don't have to. Fredbear and I just had some fun. That's all" she giggled like a little child who's about to eat a piece of candy… _Yeah, "fun" totally…_ as I finished my thought, Freddy dragged Violet into his room. Sophie and I looked at each other than simultaneously gagged. The Jack came out of his room looking stunning in his usual maroon shirt with a golden chain necklace with a matching bangle. Finally he had gotten rid of the flat rim and he had gelled his fiery hair into the most awesome looking Mohawk I've ever seen.

"What did I miss?"

"NOTHING!" Sophie and I said at the same time

"Oh…Then why'd I hear the whole thing, Sophie and I were right weren't we?

From Freddy's room: "OMG! *heavy breathing*

I saw Jack shiver in disgust. That was it. I've had enough of this weirdness

"WTF?" I grabbed the biggest frying pan that we had in the kitchen and teleported to Freddy's room. I whacked both of them, really hard on the head. When I was done I teleported back with a satisfied look on my face.

"Nice job… I don't want to get on your bad side" Jack said.

**~ THAT AFTERNOON ~**

**Jack's POV:**

"HEY RED! YOU WANT TO GO ON PICNIC? I ALREADY MADE YOUR FAVORITE SAMACHES!" I yelled through her door. I knew she couldn't hear me, _She's probably watching markiplier again… _I thought.

But then I heard a "YES Roast Beef for the WIN!" At that moment she unlocked the door and gave me a hug

"Thank you, thank you SO MUCH!" she squealed with enthusiasm as she I held her hand and we walked out of the restaurant. We got one block away, then Fredrick stopped us.

"Hey lovebirds, can we go on a double date? I'll go get Violet I bet she'll be so exci-"

"No you can't…" I said

"Why?"

"Because both of you guys are sick people….." After I said that, he pouted and I grabbed Red's hand and ran towards the picnic spot I've looked for all week. Well on my off time. It was a beach. Well I don't that I've heard Red laugh like that in a LONG time… She was hysterically laughing, I didn't think she could even breathe…. Neither could I actually… We finally got the beach, I set the food down on the sand. This could never get any more perfect. The sun was setting, It was a Tuesday (my favorite day actually) and I was with my girlfriend.

"Isn't this great Red? you me and the setting sun."

"Don't forget the roast beef!" she winked at me as she said that. Those eyes… those golden eyes… I could look at them for all eternity.

"What about the ocean. Captain Foxy?"

"Aye… Well mate, ya see that horizon?'

"Mhm."

"I feel like when the sun touches the ocean, we are together."

"That is my greatest find in me bounty"

"Aww thanks"

"And however long that horizon line stretches… That is how much I love you."

**A/N- ….nice job Jack…**

"So I guess you love me a lot huh..." she blushed and then kissed me on the cheek.  
"Dig in Red, we ain't got much time left out here!" I start to munch on a samach that I had made earlier, Red does also. After we finished I decided to start the conversation up again.

"Hey Red, on a scale of 1 to 10, how hot do I look right now?"

"About a 12"

"Well I think you're a 13 and a ½!" She blushed and buried her face in my chest. I ran my fingers though her soft hair.

"Have you ever notice that you look perfect when your hair is down" She mumbled out a

"No…"

"Well you do, to me of course." I leaned in to kiss her, but out of my peripheral vision I see Violet and "Fredbear" running towards us. I quickly peck her on the lips and then I stood up and went into a defensive stance to hold my ground I mutter out a demonic growl. I didn't want Red to get hurt.

"Ohh. Look Violet, Jack finally has something that he cares deeply about. HAHAHAHAHAHAH" I growl a little bit louder.

"Shut. It. You'll never touch her!" I spread out my arms, blocking Red from Freddy. I was much taller than Freddy, Five inches to be exact. And much more muscular than him. I had a freaking six pack!

"Okay, Okay… but can Violet and I join?'

"NO. I SAID NO WAY NO HOW NOT EVER!"

"Whoa… come down Jack, Violet's ears are very sensitive" and with that, Violet was clutching her ears and shaking. She seemed off in a way. Moving on, I was bit angry at Freddy for trashing my perfect date, yes my friends it was a date, and he knows it. I was fuming, so I let my pirate instincts kick in. I pulled my chain belt off and hit Freddy with it a couple of times. Now Violet was crying. Great, just great. I was so focused on mangling Freddy, I wanted to tear him limb from limb. Red thought I was a little bit too focused, she ran up behind me and held me back. How you ask? …...I really don't know. She told them to run. I thought they were cowards…..

"IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! I WILL…..I will…find…..you." SPLAT. I feel the molten hot black top of the street and I laid there… motionless… I heard footsteps coming towards me. It was Red of course…

She tried to pick me up, but it was impossible. She was struggling, so I decide to say,

"Red….. I'll be okay just leave me here….."

"Okay…." *snuffle* She was crying….. I felt so bad…. Then for a moment I felt her quivering lips on my cheek. Then when she got up she walked over to where we were siting and cleaned up. When she was done she came over to me and asked,

"You want to go get some ice-cream?"

"No…. I'm good."

**~ Later ~ **

Anyways, Red decided to sleep in my bed tonight. By the time I finished my shower she was already asleep. I got in my pjs and scooted next to her, as soon as I did that she sighed a happy sigh and snuggled up against me

"Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Captain Foxy," she yawned.

**A/N- AND CUT! So sorry that this chapter was a little awkward…. I feel like I'm being so annoying... If you got any complaints… PM NecromancedAngel…..BAI! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Can You Live, With the Guilt?

**A/N- Welcome back to YPIM! This story is not discontinued ANYMORE! Yes this story's back in business! Well so yeah...Hope you like chapter 5!**

**CHAPTER 5-**

**Can You Live, With The Guilt?:**

**It's Back To Normalness**

**Maybe?**

"**Fairy Blue it is only for you, and I would crush the stars,**

**And display them high with my,**

**Black Paper Moon.**

**If you truly put your faith in me,  
When You're Lost Here I Am,**

**Forever With Your Soul"**

**-Soul Eater**

**Red's POV:**

It was a Friday night and Jack said he'd be back by nine with the perfect birthday present for me. I knew he was lying. And as soon as I thought that thought. _Speak of the devil… there he is _

"IM BACK!" He yelled through my door. I walked up to the door, opened it to find him standing there with 2 black boxes, but one was significantly bigger.

"Stuff…Box?" I asked

"Yep!" he said "Wanna open it Red?" he smirked. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Jack… Do you even know me anymore… why **wouldn't** I want to open my birthday present?"

"Uhh… you tell me Re-"

I pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss, then I dragged him into my room and questioned him further.

"So what's in it?"

"I don't know. Open it and find out Red?" he said affectionately.

I decided to tear open the box and I found a flute thing. It was navy blue with gold rings around the finger holes.

"It's really heavy"

"Well no kidding, its ceramic. I wouldn't want to drop that thing." He winked at me.

"What. Is. It.?"

"It's an Ocarina, it's a type of flute from over 12,000 years ago!" he answered.

**True fact!**

_What else is in here_…? I rummaged through the box to find a new phone case, it was gold of course. A t-shirt that had the logo of my all-time favorite band, socks that had the symbol of my favorite game francize and an anime shirt from the exact same anime that I was watching.

"Jack, how'd you get these?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I have… connections. But anyways, Vincent is going to tear me to pieces if he sees this."

"Sees what?" when he opened the box I almost died. No it wasn't what you're thinking. Out jumped a little wolf pup.

"Where did you find it Jack?"

"Like I said before, I nave connections!"

"Why do you have to so secretive all of the time?" I whined sensually.

"I am not!" he lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Ehh, I don't really care anymore…" I bit my lip. Scheming in my head.

"Huh. Wha…what do you mean?"

"I just can't handle your hotness Jack!" I said dramatically and with that I fake fainted on to my bed. I saw Jack blush completely and then laugh hysterically as he fell off the bed. Then I of course start laughing and pretty soon we're both out of breath and our abs were hurting like hell. Jack crawled up on to the bed, came over to me now hovering over my body he said,

"Yes I do." And with that he gently kissed my forehead and started to exit my room he sounded disappointed as he said,

"Why don't you go back to those livestreams of yours? I bet they mean more to you then me… Bye Red... have a nice birthday" he then closed the door slowly

"Wai…Wait Jack… No I don't…. I…I…care about you more than anything…in the world. I wish you could see that…"

In that five minutes that he was gone I was on another livestream and crying about what Jack said. Because it was true. It seems like I care about them more that I care about Jack, while all of this was happening as the wolf pup walked around my room occasionally bouncing on my stomach.

_The feeling dragged on throughout that day, making it my worst birthday yet. All because of a stupid habit of mine. I can't believe how much an idiot I am to let him see that side of me… Ug Jack, why do you have to make life so COMPLICATED!_

**Jack's POV:**

**Later that night…**

_I made a sever mistake… it came out wrong… I didn't want her to cry about it, I know that's what she does, I didn't mean to criticize her about her habit… I just didn't want to hurt her in general… why would I ever do that…_

_Should I go in…?_

_Should I not…_

_Should I got in…? _

_Should I not…_

_I'll go in and apologize. Ill definitely sort things out… I KNOW she cares about me more than that phone of hers, Or does she? _

*knock knock*

"…Red…."

"Go…. Away!" I opened the door to see her facing the bed post, sort of sulking but not at the same time.

_I began to feel stressed about what I would say to her… I ruined her birthday… should I be the one to suffer? It's a pretty self-explanatory problem._

"Red, I didn't mean to sa-"

"I know that, thanks for telling me that… I know now that it was too much…"

"I don't mean it that way…" she got out of the bed, walked over to me and raised her voice a bit.

"You think I would know when you're joking Jack… And you weren't…" She came

Closer and closer to my face grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her face and whispered,

"Look buddie, Love is a powerful thing, even one's hobbies can cut the thread that binds us together, and I don't want you to tell anyone about what will happen to you in the next 9 hours. NO one. Got it."

"Mhm... But Red what are "we "going to do?"

"You'll find out…" her wicked smile lead me to believe something was going to go down… something very bad… maybe something even more gory than cold-blood murder its self…

**A/N- I know what you're thinking… and yes the shipping has begun BlackFiraRose…**

**-WARNING-**

**DUE TO ADULT COMMENTARY AND ACTIONS, READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 15  
SHOULD STOP READING AND WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**NOW IF ARE 15 OR OVER CONTINUE READING BECAUSE MY THOUGHTS TOOK OVER MY WRITING!**

**Red's POV:**

_I knew Jack knew what was going to happen… My impulse took over my actions… I made it seem that I wanted him this very moment… I did really but I didn't. Maybe he'll disagree to screw me… _

"Please Jack… take me…I want you to…"

"Red… I'm flattered… I'd love to… but first, let me repay you from before" he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me. Ten time the recklessness from this morning… It was scaring me a lot, but this was Jack, my one true friend, my only friend, gentle, caring, strong, and most of all, SO FUCKEN HANSOME! As we parted both painting Jack checks the hallway to make sure that no one is awake.

"All clear" he said as he started to take of his shirt to show a tight six pack and awesome biceps. I took of my shirt and ripped jeans to reveal the skimpiest bra and panties that I had owned not knowing that this would happen.

"Wow Red, I never knew that you into…that type…" he said in a questionable tone

"I didn't mean to wear...this…'" now I was really embarrassed

But there's nothing I can do to get out of my situation now…

**A/N- Yay…. Is it over yet? NOPE PSYC! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of YPIM! Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6: 9 12 Memories

**A/N- Hey guys…. I thought about that last chapter and I agree with Jack, it was going to get gory and disgusting so I decided to cut it to the next morning! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**9 ½ Memories That Couldn't Be Counted**

"_**Oh oh oh, Oh here we go,**_

_**Walkin' talkin' like you I want you,**_

_**Pretty Little Psycho."**_

_**-Pretty Little Psycho,**_

_**Porcelain Black**_

**Red's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Jack's arms, not literally but I should stop talking… I was sore all over for some reason, I don't want to go into full detail, but it happened… I should really stop talking now, like right now. I got up out of bed, put clothes on and walked out of my room to find Sophie and Bonnie there in the hallway giving me "the look". I huffed and said,

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Oh nothing…." Sophie winked at me.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG OKAY! I was being impulsive…"

"So you do admit it, he did fuck you!" I completely turned pink… Well I wasn't surprised a stalker like Bonnie would know…

"Red, I'm proud of you." Sophie punched my shoulder.

"WHY ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?" I asked, almost screaming, _PERFECT TIMING! THERE HE IS! HE CAN TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! THANK GAWD!" _

"Oh hey Jack…." Bonnie and Sophie chuckled

"huh…Oh hey Bonnie and Sophie" his hair was in a knot, just like mine but mine was worse. Way worse. He had thrown on a black shirt and one of his 50 pairs of ripped jeans. He's a mess, but he's my mess of a boy. I guess I'll have to fix him one day, no not like that…

"Heyo Jack, wanna eat?"

"Red, Good morning! Yeah sure, can I make my girl pancakes and some… bacon?"

"YASSSSSSSS! Yes please!" No one can ever say no to bacon. Truth right there! I ran over to him and started walking towards the kitchen.

"RED! DON'T LEAVE US ON A CHILFHANGAR! WE WANT TOI KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Well your outa luck cause I want to eat food, and when that happens, I can do nothing else but eat it!"

**About 25 minutes later…**

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess, well I was with you, so it had to be good." I said looking down at my food in front of me, remembering the conversation that surprised me and ruined my morning, I was ashamed to even mention Jacks name anymore… It fills me with regret, pain, and surprisingly happiness. I should be grateful for him, he did save my life. He saved me from reality. Last night I guess, was my thanks to him. It didn't seem like enough to just say "Thank you", I had to give him something I knew he would, how do I put this… enjoy…and that something was me…

"Red, you okay?'

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem like it. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired… ya know… and no I've lost my appetite…"

"You look a bit pale… you feeling okay Red?"

"NO… I'm not…" I get up and teleport to the bathroom, shut the door and I started to feel nauseous…_ Could it be… no… its too soon to really know. But ill find out soon enough. I can NEVER TELL JACK. NEVER EVER. If he finds out… _And with that, I ruined the floor mat.

**Jack's POV**

Red didn't come out for the next hour, I honestly was worried but I had an idea why she was in there… I wasn't happy about it, I didn't want that to happen to her, it would ruin her figure, And her figure was beautiful, slightly curved, and strong. That's something guys drool over including me.

But on the other hand, having a child wouldn't be that bad…Right?

**A/N- Well, that's it, I know I know, its short, well im estimating that the next chapter will be up by Nov. 6?**


End file.
